


Parental Guidance

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Mommy!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your son make some new friends at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one! As always, Thank you for reading! <3

"Mommy, what's that little boy doing?" Grayson asked me and I looked at where he was pointing. There was a little boy standing in the middle of the playground with his head in his hands and he didn't look like he was playing hide and seek.  
"I dunno, lets go see?" He nodded and ran over to the little boy, they were talking when I made it over to them.  
"Mama he's lost, he can't find his daddy." I sighed and knelt down next to the boy.  
"Do you know where you saw him last?" He nodded and pointed to the swing set across the parking lot. "If you want we can go with you and see if he is still there?" He nodded and I took Grays hand, Gray took the little boys hand and we started walking across the park. We took the long way because there was a crosswalk. "What's your dad's name?"  
"Jackson. I'm Abel." I nodded  
"I'm F/N and this is Gray. Nice to meet you Abel." He nodded and his eyes lit up.  
"Daddy!" He went to run across the street but I snatched him up before he could get hit by a man in a truck.  
"Watch your kid lady!" The guy yelled at me  
"Bite me!" I yelled back and then I heard a laugh and looked up. There was a man with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a soft smile on his face. "Uh, Hi. Is this yours?" I held up Abel and he nodded so I handed him over.  
"Mommy you told me biting was wrong, you yelled at me when I bited Chrissy yesterday." I sighed and knelt down next to my son.  
"Bit honey not bited. It is wrong, I shouldn't have encouraged that man to bite but he made me very scared and mad because he drives like an idiot." Gray nodded and I rubbed his cheek before I looked at Abel's father again. "I found him lost all the way over there by the slides." I pointed across the parking lot and to the other park.  
"I turned my back on him for a few minutes to go by him a drink and he climbed out of his swing and bolted. I was fuc- terrified. Thank you for bringing him back to me." I nodded and Gray tugged my hand.  
"Can I go play with Abel?"  
"I think maybe him and his dad want to be alone bubba." He frowned and looked at me.  
"I never wanna be alone with you, why would they?" I laughed and gave him a look.  
"Well I never wanna be alone with you either Gray, but I'm stuck with you." Abel as whispering to his dad and they both looked at me.  
"Well tell her Abel." His dad said  
"You're pretty! Can we play? I wanna play." I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, if your dad says its fine then you can play." Jax set Abel down and they ran off to play on the jungle gym. I walked into the shade and stood there watching until I felt eyes on me. I looked up and Abel's dad was staring at me. I gave an awkward smile and he blinked.  
"Uh, I'm Jax."  
"F/N."  
"How old is he?" He nodded at Gray.  
"Grayson just turned 5 last month, Abel?"  
"He's 4 now and I still can't believe it." I nodded and looked at him, he had on a black and white plaid shirt, a white t-shirt under it and jeans over some white sneakers. He had a few bulky rings on his hands and a leather vest. He was looking at my shirt in confusion and I laughed. I had on ripped jeans, black and white converse shoes, and a t-shirt with A weeping angel on it and it said 'Don't turn back, Don't look away, Don't even blink.'  
"Doctor Who." He looked at me  
"What?"  
"My shirt is from the show Doctor Who."  
"Uh never heard of it." I nodded and smiled gently. Gray came running over and skidded to a stop in front of me.  
"Can I climb that tree?" He pointed to the tallest one.  
"What do you think?"  
"That you're gonna say yes?" He gave me a big smile and I just gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine, you're killing me mom." He slumped his shoulders and walked away.  
"He doesn't act five."  
"He acts just like me, He's such a shit. I love him so much." He nodded and Abel came running up to Jax.  
"Can I?" He pointed at the same tree and I glared at Gray.  
"Grayson Daniel if you sent him over here so that you could use him to your advantage I will spank your butt." He peeked around the slide and yelled  
"Abort! Abort!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as Abel ran away.  
"See? A shit!" Jax laughed and just looked down at his shoes. "I swear my mother made sure that he was just like me so that I would suffer like she did."  
"What does his dad think of him?"  
"What dad?" I asked and he just blinked at me.  
"I don't know who Abel is like, he's so shy and quiet and that is no one one either side." I nodded and watched as a boy started to play with Gray and Abel.  
"Oh no, not this kid." I grumbled and Jax looked at me.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"He's a bully, he always picks on Gray. I tell his dad off every week for it." I sighed and watched as the kid started picking on Abel instead and Gray told him to stop, the boy went to touch Abel and Gray pushed him. Jax looked at me and I smiled. "That's my boy. Gray, come here please?" He looked at me and then took Abel's hand and came over.  
"Mom-"  
"I saw, you're not in trouble this time, you did it exactly right. You tried to talk to him first I'm proud of you." He smiled and I looked at Abel. "You ok little man?" He nodded and smiled at me. "I have to get to work soon love, tell Abel bye ok?" He frowned but nodded and went to hug his friend.  
"It was nice to meet you." Jax said and I smiled at him  
"It was nice to meet you too, It's nice to meet a single dad that doesn't act like its a full time grueling job."  
"How could you tell I was a single dad?  
"Abel's socks don't match, you don't have a dad bag, and not a single phone call. If you had a wife you would have gotten six calls by now, and had a super extensive dad diaper bag."  
"Wow, clever and beautiful." His eyes warmed and he nodded.  
"I am at this park enough to know what to look for and to know which people to avoid because they are judgy assholes."  
"Mom!" I jumped and looked down.  
"Hi baby, shut up that never happened." He just shook his head at me and looked at Jax.  
"Do you see what I have to live with?" Jax nodded and smiled at him.  
"I bet it's actually a lot of fun, you're just mad about the tree climbing thing." Gray sighed and nodded as he took my hand.  
"It was nice to meet you both, I hope to see you again sometime." I touched Abel's head and we headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up getting swamped with work from both my jobs and had neglected taking Gray to the park so I promised him that we would go bright and early on both Saturday and Sunday. Bright and early to my dear sweet child was 6 am. That was how I ended up kneeing Jax in the balls at 7 am on a Saturday. He came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to scare me in a teasing way. Well, I was on edge and turned to knee him in the nuts. He gave a raspy 'What the fuck?' and Abel and Gray started to laugh. I watched as he sat on the grass trying not to whine about it and apologized profusely.   
"Oh my god Jax I am so so sorry! I didn't know it was you and it's creepy being here when no one else is and I am _so_ sorry! What can I do to fix it?"   
"You could kiss it and make it feel bet ter like you did for my chin." Gray suggested and I shook my head at him.  
"Ah- baby that isn't how grown ups fix things-"  
"My daddy likes kisses F/N I bet he'd like that." Abel said and I felt the tops of my ears turn red.   
"You wanna take that one dad?" He smirked at me and shook his head.  
"I do in fact like kisses." I sighed and nodded.   
"Fine." He wanted to play like that then fucking fine. I walked up to him and bent down so I could kiss his cheek. "Better?" He nodded "Good, ok Gray soccer?"   
"Can I play with Abel instead?"   
"Baby I'm sure that sometimes Abel wants to play with his dad." He just looked at me then at Abel.   
"Abel likes soccer." Jax said and Abel nodded.   
"O-ok." I nudged the ball over to Abel with my foot and they took off running to the empty grass field. I always worried that Gray would feel deprived without a man around, I knew that kids needed their dads but I made a choice that made Grayson's life better then it would have been if his dad was in the picture.  
"That's a deep thought and a gnarly frown." Jax said from the grass and I nodded. I went and sat on the grass next to him but not too close. A few feet away and He must not have liked that because he frowned and scooted closer to me. "Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head.  
"Spill your fears and inadequacies to a stranger was yesterday." I smiled softly and he just gave me a look but nodded. We started talking about our sons, what they liked and didn't like, parent stuff, then we moved into slightly personal. He asked why I was a single parent and I told him about my ex and his love of drugs that he wouldn't give up for his son. He told me about his ex wife and how she had almost killed Abel because of drugs and about the struggles Abel has faced since he was born. I asked him about work and he told me he was a mechanic, I told him I was a bartender at night and that I typed up term papers for college kids and did book editing at home during the day. He seemed like a great guy and that was the thought that stopped me in my tracks. _F/N no, we cannot like him, he is just bonding with you over being a single parent. Remember that friends only._ I scolded myself and felt embarrassed.   
"Would you and Gray like to come get lunch with us later?"   
"Oh" Where had that come from? "um I don't know if that's a good idea." I ran my fingers through the grass.   
"Why not?"   
"Because, I just think it'll make it complicated."  
"It's just lunch, not like I asked you out." I looked at him with my head tilted _ouch_ his eyes widened. "Not-uh shit. Not that I wouldn't ask you out on a date, I just-."   
"Oh believe me I got it. Um I guess if Gray wants to go we came. You just made it a lot less complicated." I watched Abel and Gray playing and Gray looked at me and waved.   
"Hi Mama! Watch what I can do!" He did a somersault and I clapped for him. Abel must've taught him that. He ran over and jumped on me, "Can I have some of your water?" I smiled and nodded at him.   
"I got you one if you wanna take it with you and share with Abel?" He nodded and I pulled his out of my bag, he kissed my cheek and ran back to play.   
"I didn't mean to insult you, I just thought that asking both of you to lunch would be a nice gesture, I like you and wanna spend time with you." I looked at him and sighed.   
"I wasn't insulted. I think that would be nice but I don't want to have Gray get attached to you and then you leave, I'm careful not to let him meet people that wont stick around." He nodded   
"I get that, so lets start with lunch and see how it goes?"   
"Deal."  
  
  
Lunch went well, so well that Gray invited Jax and Abel to the park with us the next day as well. Jax and I had similar smart ass attitudes and the same sense of humor. We both agreed that being friends first was for the best before we even considered being something else, we had our boys and our own feelings to think about and that was a lot on its own. We met Jax and Abel at the park every Saturday, that went to Saturdays and Wednesdays after school, to phone calls added when Jax had parental questions 'what do chicken pox look like?' or 'What's the best thing to give him when he feels sad?' We then got to getting together for game night at my house on Friday nights for game nights. I saw him three times a week and talked to him on the phone at least 2 for about six months it was safe to say that he was a fixture in Gray and my life. Abel would come to me and show me the pretty pictures he drew and he even drew some just for me, he liked to help me cook while Gray would play cars with Jax.   
"Is Jax your boyfriend mommy?" Gray asked me one Friday night dinner and Jax and I both choked on our food.   
"W-why would you ask that baby?" I coughed again.   
"Abel and I talked and we decided that we liked the idea. I like Jax he taught me how to kick the monster under my beds butt!"   
"I like F/N she lets me help her cook and she told me that my drawings are awesome. She gives the best hugs." I smiled at him and ran my hand over his head.   
"I like you too little man, and Gray I like Jax too but-"  
"We haven't talked about that yet guys. We're glad that you like the idea though because that is a big part of the decision. If you guys didn't like it then we wouldn't do it." Jax interrupted me and I had to admit that he was right.  
"That's very true. You two are always what has to be most important." I looked at Jax and he was smiling at me, I gave him a look and he fuckin grinned that cheeky little shit. Dinner continued on and Jax sent the boys to watch some tv while we cleaned up.   
"So F/N, am I your boyfriend?" He teased and I took a handful of bubbles and put them on his face.   
"Maybe if you play your cards right." He looked at me in mock outrage before he wiped the bubbles off and smacked me with the towel he was using to dry.   
"I've always been good at cards." He mumbled in my ear and I just laughed.   
Two weeks later all four of us were at the park playing when Abel ran off yelling "Grandma!" I turned and saw a dark haired lady walking over followed by two men. Gray ran over to me and hid behind my leg so I put my hand on his head.   
"It's ok baby, don't worry ok." He nodded and I bent down to pick him up. I felt eyes on me and I looked up at a man with curly brown hair and very energetic eyes. He smiled and I smiled back softly, I felt Gray bury his head in my hair and I rubbed his back. "You wanna go sit over there?" I pointed to a bench behind some trees and he nodded. I turned and walked over there so that he could feel better.   
"What's wrong baby?"   
"Abel doesn't like some of his dad's friends, they are scary." I nodded   
"Abel is still smaller than you, so people are going to be scary to him but the men over there seemed nice enough don't you think?" He nodded and pulled back to look at me.   
"I think that Jax liked you mama and that he wants to be your boyfriend." I laughed and looked at him.  
"You do? well what do you think of that?"   
"Its fine, just like don't forget about me ok?" I frowned.   
"You my sweet boy are the love of my life and I will never forget you. I couldn't forget you because you are my sun, moon, and stars." He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I love you baby.  
"I love you too mama." I felt a tug on my hand and looked down.   
"Hi honey what's up?"  
"Daddy wants you to come meet his friends. Grandma is a little cranky though." I smiled and stood up still holding Gray and Abel took my hand as we walked over to his dad. Jax gave me an 'Is he ok?' look and I nodded. He knew that Gray had a little bit of social anxiety because he saw him have a panic attack when we went out to dinner one night when the restaurant was too crowded for him.   
"Uh Mom, this is F/N. F/N, this is Gemma, Tig and Juice." He pointed to the curly haired man as Tig and Juice was the one with the short Mohawk and tribal tattoos on his scalp.   
"Nice to meet you all." Gray whined and burrowed into my hair again and I rubbed his back. Abel tugged on my pant leg and I looked at him.   
"Can I have him so we can play?" I looked at Gray and he nodded so I set him down and they ran off. I watched him for a few minutes to make sure he was breathing alright and then turned back to see Jax's mom glaring at me. I took a half step back and Jax put a hand on my back.   
"I fell like I should leave you all to talk." I smiled but Jax just gripped my hand and shook his head.   
"Jax wanted us to meet, he talked so _highly_ of you." I looked at her and tilted my head.  
"I told you about her, I never said hey come ambush us at the park and scare her kid ma." Jax sounded mad and I peeked at his face. Yup mad mad mad.  
"What kid of kid gets scared like that anyway a we-"  
"I'd be really careful what word comes out of your mouth next lady. That is my son and I will have no problem defending him." I felt my blood begin to simmer.  
"Really? What are you gonna do little girl? Just because you act like a mama bear don't mean shit." I sighed and looked at her.   
"I don't insult your son, so maybe you could act that the adult I can see that you are and not insult my fucking 5 year old." Tig snickered and Gemma glared at him.   
"I don't need you to tell me how to behave, I came here to make sure that you are a good influence on my boy and I am not seeing any proof to that."   
"I'm nothing to your boy so why would I have any influence over him. Isn't he old enough to make that choice for himself anyway? Isn't there a rule: Once over the age of 30 mother will step back and let the leash go?" Juice laughed that time and I looked at Jax, he had his amused eyes on.   
"Smart ass, that why your old man left?" I stiffened.   
"He chose the crack pipe over his kid so _I_ left, don't get it twisted sister." She looked at me for a minute then nodded at me. I knew that she was thinking of something else to insult me with so I finished it for her. "I don't want anything from your son ma'am, not his money, influence, and I definitely don't want him to be a dad to my kid since Gray doesn't need one. I've been a single parent for 5 years and I never needed Jax. I don't need him now, I'm sorry that you don't have enough faith in him to let him make that choice himself but that isn't my problem. I hope that you find someone for him that you approve of, now if you'll excuse me I think its time for me to go." I turned and grabbed my bag before I went to get Gray. He didn't want to leave but knew that I was serious so he came with me without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't bother trying to hide from Jax, I knew that he could be a persistent motherfucker and I didn't want to deal with all that. He stopped by my house later that day with Abel and we talked in the kitchen while the boys played in Grays room. "I'm sorry that Gemma showed up like that, I told her in passing that we met at the park for a play date on Saturdays and she took it on herself to come."  
"I know, I'm not mad that she came to scope me out. Even if that is the teeniest bit over bearing and controlling." He nodded and rolled his eyes. "I just don't react well to people making comments about my kid and his anxiety."   
"I know, and she knew that was wrong too. I'm sorry. There is nothing wrong with Gray, at all." I nodded and gave him a ' you're damn right!' look.   
"So, wanna stay for dinner?" I smiled and he gave me his warm happy smile.   
"Sure, but first-" I leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. He pulled back and his face was as warm as mine was.   
"What was that for?"   
"It felt like the right time." He shrugged and I nodded at him. I heard Gray running down the hall  
"Mom can Abel spend the night tonight? Its Sunday tomorrow so there is no school?" I laughed and looked at Jax.   
"Uh sure?" He said and I smiled. I could tell that Abel hadn't had a sleep over before so I told him,  
"If you wanna go home and grab a change of clothes for Abel and you're self you can sleep on the couch in case he needs you." He looked at me surprised.   
"What makes you think I wanna do that?" I smirked  
"You and Abel have the same unsure face so I figured that he probably hadn't stayed at a friends house before."  
"What do I say in the morning?"   
"That you came over for breakfast."  
"That would be great darlin' thank you." He left to get Abel some clothes and I went to start dinner.  
  
  
Jax and I got closer even though his mother didn't exactly like me. I wasn't her biggest fan either but I figured that wouldn't matter and in the long run I was right. Jax asked me out on a date the night of Abel's first sleep over and we dated for two years before he asked if I would marry him. Gray and Abel both had agreed before hand so all they needed was mine and even after all these years I don't regret it. Gray and I moved in with Jax since his house was bigger and I was just renting mine, He adopted Gray and I adopted Abel, we never had anymore kids, we didn't need to we loved Gray and Abel and thought that they were perfect. Jax knew that I was not a fan of his club life so he kept them very separate and I was happy for that. I loved him, and not because I couldn't live without him, because I knew that I could. I loved him because I didn't want to picture my life without him in it and he was willing to make sure it never looked that way.


End file.
